


Too Drunk

by robyngirlwonder



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Drunk Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Frottage, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of P.O, Mention of T.O.P, Mention of Zico, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyngirlwonder/pseuds/robyngirlwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mino is way too drunk and he's tired of ignoring his feelings for his favorite hyung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, this is the first fanfic I ever started and it has sadly been wasting away in my drafts since March. I figured it was about time I finish it and post it. This story is partially based on a great song by Jay Hayden & King Vodka of the same name (it's linked below). I don't know, I just thought some of the lyrics fit Mino and Jinwoo wonderfully so I just ran with it.

_"But everytime we look in each others eyes_  
_It's like we see a million fireflies_  
_I can't explain it, caught me by surprise_  
_And I can't say why (Say why)_

  
_But I'm too drunk to not fall in love_  
_Too drunk and I make mistakes_  
_I'm too drunk and I take it there_  
_Too drunk to just sit and wait"_

_([x](https://youtu.be/LZVc-VcPz-E))_

 

Perhaps drinking with Jinwoo was a mistake.  Mino always seemed to forget just how high his hyung's alcohol tolerance was.  No one would have known that Jinwoo practically downed a whole bottle of moscato by himself.  Mino wasn't a lightweight by any means, but the two bottles of wine they had consumed were already affecting him.  He was flushed and feeling dizzy.  Maybe he hadn't eaten enough.  Maybe the wine Seunghyun-hyung gave them was stronger than their usual stuff.  Maybe the few drinks he consumed while out with Jihoon earlier were still in his system. 

 Usually, Jinwoo and Mino were joined by Seunghoon in these late night drinking sessions.  They would sit on the living room floor with the lights dimmed and listen to music.  While Seunghoon wouldn't take part in much of the drinking, he would still socialize with the other two.  It was a little tradition they started soon after Mino entered YG.  Mino rested his head against the sofa and began to reminisce.

* * *

_His transition into Team A was rocky.  He and Taehyun were constantly clashing and while he was cool with Seungyoon, their interactions felt stilted and awkward.  Seunghoon and Jinwoo took it upon themselves to integrate and welcome him into the group._

_"And what better way to do so then with cheap alcohol and conversation," a cheeky Seunghoon suggested, as he pulled a small bottle of soju from his hoodie pocket.  Turning his head towards the darkened hallway Seunghoon whispered, "Hyung, are the little ones asleep yet?"_

_"Yah, just because they can't legally drink yet doesn't make them little," chuckled a bright voice from the shadows,  "but yes, they're asleep so we're in the clear. I'll go get some glasses from the kitchen." Jinwoo stepped out of the darkness cloaked in his favorite grey hoodie.  His large doe eyes gleamed with mischief and a huge grin appeared on his face.  Mino's breath hitched._

_He had already been there for a few weeks, yet he was still shocked at how gorgeous Jinwoo's eyes were.  They were so expressive and somehow twinkled in even the dimmest light.  Mino often wondered if they had magical powers, because time just stopped whenever he made eye contact with Jinwoo.  The older man was hypnotizing.  Mino jumped when he felt the cold glass of the soju bottle brush against his neck._

_"Thought I lost you there for a second." Seunghoon winked and all Mino could do was blush and hope Jinwoo didn't notice._

* * *

From that point on, when the stress of trainee life became too much, they would stay up and have a drink together.  It was a tradition they continued on even after they became Winner.  They would talk about their hopes for the future, their dreams, their insecurities, et cetera.  Sometimes they would just sit in silence and enjoy each other's company.  It was rare for one of them to be missing, but Seunghoon planned to work on choreography early the next morning so he retired to his room early.  While he missed Seunghoon's presence, Mino was very content to be alone with Jinwoo.  

If he was being honest with himself, Mino _looked_ for chances to be alone with the mat-hyung. Who wouldn't? The older man was perfect. Jinwoo was cheerful most of the time, he was naturally funny, naturally charming, his voice was soothing, and he remained humble despite his continued improvement.  On top of all that, Jinwoo was absolutely stunning. Seunghoon was right when he said every part of Jinwoo was the best part.  Mino could never understand how his hyung just thought himself to be average. He glanced over at Jinwoo who sat at the opposite end of the couch. He was backlit by two large floor lamps standing in the far corners of the room. His eyes were closed. He reclined against the sofa with his head leaning back on the cushions, exposing his pale neck. Mino wanted to bite it. The rapper shook his head and in an attempt to erase the urge to ravish his hyung from his mind. He figured more alcohol would be a good distraction. He downed the rest of his wine and poured himself another glass.

Mino didn't know how much time had passed, but he looked over at Jinwoo who had somehow switched positions without him noticing. He was now lying on the ground with his arms behind his head, his legs facing Mino. His eyes were still closed, which allowed Mino to scan his body without guilt. Jinwoo was barefoot and wearing dark ripped jeans. His pale skin was in deep contrast with the dark tattered fabric even in the dimmed light and his foot tapped to the beat of the smooth R&B playing in the background. Mino scanned upwards. Because Jinwoo's arms were raised, there was an inch or so of bare skin between his jeans and the baggy periwinkle sweater he was wearing. The deep scooped neck exposed part of his collarbone. Mino wanted to feel how soft his hyung's  ~~skin~~  sweater was. Mino wanted Jinwoo closer.

"Jinu-hyuuuuung, you're too far awaaaaaaaay," pouted a very drunk Mino.

Jinwoo teased, "So fix that."

Mino sat up, scooted forward, and took hold of his hyung's legs. Jinwoo's eyes jolted open as Mino dragged him into his lap. To balance himself, Jinwoo placed his hands on his dongsaeng's broad shoulders and loosely wrapped his legs around Mino's hips. Mino looked up at his hyung's eyes. They were glistening and crinkled in amusement. With a dopey smile on his face, Mino greeted Jinwoo. "Hi."

Jinwoo smiled, exposing his dimples. "Hi."

They sat in comfortable silence. Mino placed his hands on Jinwoo's back and traced small patterns into the soft fabric of Jinwoo's sweater. He rested his head on Jinwoo's shoulder, pressing his face into thet mat-hyung's neck. He breathed in Jinwoo's warm scent. He smelled like cloves and citrus.

Breaking the silence, Mino stated, "You smell good."

"Well that's good," Jinwoo giggled, "I would hope I didn't smell bad."

Mino paused his ministrations. "Did you know that you're my favorite hyung?"

"Shut up, no I'm not." Jinwoo blushed and lightly hit Mino's shoulder. "Stop it."

"It's true though." Mino removed his head from Jinwoo's shoulder and looked directly at the older man. "Do you really think Seunghoon-hyung or even Zico-hyung would let me do this to them?" Mino began massaging Jinwoo's thighs. "They would like tense up and then punch me in the face or something. They don't trust me like you do Hyung."

"Well, why wouldn't I trust you?" Jinwoo reassured, "I know how much you care about me."

Mino looked mystified. "You do?"

"Of course."

Jinwoo placed his hands on the back of the younger man's neck, playing with soft fuzzy edge of Mino's hair. Mino purred. Jinwoo then lowered his head and brought their foreheads together. Mino looked into his hyung's eyes and time froze. This was his chance. Two years of push-and-pull affection had led to this moment. He could either get the nerve and finally kiss Jinwoo like he's wanted to for years, or he could push him away like he's done too many times before. No, Jinwoo deserved better than that.

Jinwoo was always there for him no questions asked. He knew every secret, every wound, every tick. He laughed at every dumb joke and gag when no one else would. They had even met each other's families for Christ's sake! And what did he get in return? Mixed signals from a pabo rapper who was never brave enough to express just how much he adored him. What the hell was he waiting for? This was all too tiring and Mino needed to end it.

 "Mino?" The rapper snapped back to reality. He saw a concerned look in Jinwoo's eyes."Are you OK?"

Mino slurred, "Yeah."

Mino's heart was racing. Nearly two years of friendship were on the line. Before he could question his decision, Mino pressed his lips to Jinwoo's.  It was nothing more than a chaste peck that lasted a few seconds, but Mino felt sparks. With their lips still touching, Mino looked deeply into Jinwoo's surprised eyes. "I've been wanting to that since I met you."

"Really?" Jinwoo asked, moving his head back.

"I... I like you Hyung."

"Are you sure this isn't the wine talking?" Jinwoo took Mino's face in his hands and stared into the younger's anxious eyes. "You like me?"

Mino nodded, preparing for rejection. He cast his eyes downward so he wouldn't have to look at Jinwoo when the older man turned him down. He felt Jinwoo's fingers slide to cradle his ears between them.   "Mino-yah," Jinwoo cooed while rubbing the sides of Mino's neck with his thumbs, "could you please look at me?"

The rapper gulped. It felt as if his throat was closing and his heart threatened to pound its way out of his chest. He took a deep breath to calm himself before looking back up at Jinwoo who had moved closer during his minor panic attack. He focused on the feather light strokes running languidly up and down his neck to keep himself calm. Their lips were only an inch or so apart. Mino wondered if Jinwoo could feel the heat radiating from his blushing face as he flicked his gaze from Jinwoo's eyes to his lips and back.

Jinwoo exhaled a shaky breath. Mino shivered and his eyes fluttered as the warm breath swept across his face.   Mino could see that Jinwoo was nervous as he began speaking.  "I--"  The older man paused.  He closed his eyes for a brief moment to regain his wavering confidence.  He took another breath before continuing. "I-I like you too."  Mino felt his heart swell at the meek confession.  

The air between them laid thick with tension. It was now only a matter of who would move first.  Mino's heart was in his throat as he willed himself to close the remaining distance, only Jinwoo beat him to it.  The mat-hyung's pale pink lips glided against the younger's darker ones.  Both men let out a small tepid moan from the contact.  The alcohol and adrenaline coursing through their veins quickly intensified their kisses from chaste pecks to ungraceful wet open mouth kisses accompanied by daring swipes of tongues begging for entrance.  Mino groaned in surprise when Jinwoo took his bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled it. The rapper had figured he would be the more dominant kisser, but he'd happily relinquish all control if Jinwoo continued his wicked minstrations.

Jinwoo's grip on the younger's neck tightened as he felt hands teasing the hem of his shirt, finger daring to push underneath the pastel fabric. He gasped when the world shifted and he was pushed onto the white shag rug, his head hitting the floor painfully. "Shit! Sorry..." was muffled against his neck.

"It's fine," Jinwoo combed and hand through Mino's dark hair, "just give me a kiss to make me feel better."

Mino lifted his head giggling at the cheesy line. He hovered over Jinwoo's lips. "That won't be a problem." Mino laid a soft whisper of a kiss onto Jinwoo's lips before bending down to paint the man's jaw with his lips.

Jinwoo gasped when Mino sucked on his pulse point. His eyes fluttered as the rapper danced his fingers up the bare skin of his sides beneath his sweater. "Mino..."

Mino smirked against Jinwoo's neck. He finally had Jinwoo all to himself and the man was calling his name in pleasure. His kissed his way to Jinwoo's ear. "Hyung, can I  try something?"

"Uh-huh." Jinwoo was in a daze as a hand trailed over his chest. The soft lazy strokes going up and down his chest combined with the low raspy voice caressing his ear left the mat-hyung tingling. He felt like he was under a spell. Jinwoo exhaled shakily as the younger man started to lift the periwinkle sweater up past his belly and chest.

He straddle Jinwoo between his strong thighs. Mino sat up and dragged a finger down Jinwoo's shivering skin in awe. "Wow, you're so beautiful." He watched Jinwoo blush and squirm at the compliment. The pale unmarked skin was calling his name, beckoning him forward. He bent down and puffed out a breath of shallow air as he pressed his lips to Jinwoo's naked chest before he could lose his nerve. He smiled against the flushing flesh when Jinwoo sighed and tangled his hands into Mino's short hair. Mino littered the skin with sloppy wet kisses as he traveled down Jinwoo's torso.

Jinwoo's skin was on fire. He moaned when Mino reached his abs and kissed each one individually before tracing the ridges between them with his tongue. "Oh my God."

Mino chuckled lowly and lifted his head. "Yes?"

Jinwoo snorted and pushed the younger man's head lightly as he giggled dumbly.  "Dork."  Mino's eyes were shining and his trademark charming smile showed prominently on his flushed face.  The younger man looked gorgeous in his eyes.   He gripped Mino by the collar of his black and coral floral button up and pulled him down gently.  "Come here, kiss me."

They kissed softly and sweetly but it didn't take long for their kisses to turn messy and heated.  Both men moaned into the kiss as their tongues danced together in passionate tango.  Mino's rough hands roamed Jinwoo's naked chest as Jinwoo's traveled over the silky fabric on his back, fingers running up and down the rapper's spine.  They gasped when their crotches brushed together, both surprised at the other's identical bulge.  Mino grew bold and rutted against Jinwoo as the man in question groaned at the contact.  Mino swallowed hard.  "I-is this OK?"

"Y-yeah."  Jinwoo's eyes fluttered as Mino started a slow timid rhythm with his hips.  His hands found their way back to the younger's neck as Mino kissed his neck neck and massaged his sides with his hands.  "Just like that..."  He panted as Mino returned to sucking on his pulse point, his hips moving faster.

Mino moaned against Jinwoo's neck as the older man pushed his hips up to meet his thrust.  He felt fevered as the mat-hyung placed delicate kisses behind his ears.  The heat of their bodies was becoming too much.  He hoped taking his shirt off would help, but first he needed Jinwoo naked or at least down to his underwear.  He reached his hand between their two bodies and grasped the button of Jinwoo's jeans, ready to tug it open.  However, a hand grasped firmly around his wrist.

"Wait." Jinwoo looked into Mino's heated glazed eyes.  He worried his lip with his teeth as his concious caught up with his lust.  "You're drunk, we shouldn't do this..."

Mino frowned and his eyebrows creased in confusion.  "But Hyung--" He stopped, unsure of where to go.   

Jinwoo sat up and pulled his shirt down before pressing his lips to Mino's temple apologetically.  "I'm so sorry Mino-yah."

Mino removed himself from Jinwoo's body and slumped against the couch, his face craddled in his hands.  "What did I do wrong?"

Jinwoo's heart broke  at the sight.  He crawled over to Mino's body and hugged the quivering form.  "You did nothing wrong."  He kissed Mino's temple again.  "We're drunk and this isn't right.  I--"  He paused when his voice broke.  "God, you have no idea how badly I want you.  I just-- "  Tears formed in the mat-hyung's eyes.  "I just can't do this Mino, not like this."  He hugged his dongsaeng tight and kissed him once more before rushing out of the living room.

Mino sat on the living room floor bewildered by the night's events.  Tears trickled down his flushed cheeks as he threw his head back against the cushions, dragging his hands down his face as he whispered painfully, "What the fuck have I done?"  He downed any remaining wine before shutting off this music and turning off the lights.  He staggered down the hallway with the empty wine bottle in hand before entering his room and flopping onto his bed.  The wine bottle dropped to the floor as Mino tried unsuccessfully to erase the night's events from his mind.


End file.
